1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing agent, more specifically, a liquid, creamy, gel-like or solid washing agent having excellent functions in the removal of both the aged cuticles and bacteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the constituent parts of the human body, the feet are generally contained in a closed space such as shoes or other footwear for a substantial period of time in the life environment, and accordingly they suffer from perspiration and secretion. As a result of the perspiration and secretion, parts of or sites on the feet may experience accelerated growth of a variety of bacteria and others and cause the generation of offensive odor, and the feet are in a filthy condition. To avoid these problems, the feet have to be cleaned with a washing agent. However, at present, a satisfactory washing agent designed for foot cleaning is not available. This is because the users have little or no concept of cleaning their feet only with exclusive washing agents, and they used to wash their feet along with other body parts with conventional washing agents designed for washing the whole body such as body shampoos and soaps or bath soaps.
However, the above-mentioned conventional washing agents do not solve the problems in foot cleaning, because the feet parts, particularly a bottom portion thereof, have a cuticle layer thicker than that of other body parts, and accordingly the conventional washing agents can effectively clean only the surface of the cuticle layer. Because of such a limited effective cleaning area, the resulting bacteria removal and bactericidal effects are also limited to only the surface of the cuticle layer, and the resulting deodorizing effect is also unsatisfactory.